The Odawara Confederacy
The Odawara Confederacy an island seperated into smaller kingdoms, and united to protect each other from harm. the island is located west of Dragon Sword Island, east of the Hyunga Republic, south of Mochina Island, Northwest of the Yokohama Empire, and Northeast of the Rising Sun Principality. Description The confederacy is located on a fairly large island and is known for its beautiful terrains, terrific vacation destinations, and insanely powerful navy. The ruler, King Kuroiha, leads the smaller kingdoms of his nation with an iron fist, but is incredibly generous to his people and those entering the area. It has very few guilds, most of which are independant. It is said to be the home of Giants, and in the center of the city of Black Tooth, the capital of the Confederacy, stands a large stone which is supposedly a giant's tooth, black and lined with creavouses. Each kingdom has one major city, with the rest of the municipality consisting of towns, villages, and hamlets. The trade center of the Confederacy is the city of Rotsburough located in the southeastern stretch of the island. The capital city is located near the center of the island. Geography and Climate The Odawara Condeferacy's land mass is 622,794 sq mi. There are relatively high mountian ranges in the north, thick jungle in the southwest, temperate forest in the northwest, rugged desert in the mideast, and the rest being mainly grassland. There are large pristine lakes and beautiful tropical beaches located on the island as well. Depending on your location on the island, will depend on yearly weather. Winters in the north are usually snowy, while they are rainy in the south. Summers are relativley warm both in the north and south, with a nice ocean breeze. Autumns and Springs are slightly snowy in the north and slightly rainy in the south. Kingdoms The Odawara Confederacy is made up of 9 smaller Kingdoms, each protecting each others borders. #'Cavites Kingdom' - Residing in the center of the island and containing the capital city. It has the highest population and is visited mostly for its sporting events and cultural areas including museums. #'Incirus Kingdom' - The southern-most kingdom, it is the militarian center of the island. It is the base of the Odawara naval forces. #'Canes Kingdom' - The kingdom set up at the western part of the island, it is the economic center of the island. Houses most of the few independant guilds on the island. #'Premoles Kingdom' - The kingdom residing at the north western area of the island. #'Mularia Kingdom '- The kingdom residing at the northern area of the island. This kingdom is the cultural center of the island. It's where many movies were filmed, artists made important pieces of work, and where future artists go for inspiration. #'Wisdos Kingdom' - The kingdom residing at the north eastern area of the island. #'Enamlos Kingdom' - A kingdom established at the eastern-most are of the island. The area of the island is a terrific resort area for tourists aside from the blistering deserts in the farther eastern areas. #'Plaquday Kingdom' - The kingdom located in the south eastern part of the island. #'Tartaria Kingdom' - The kingdom established in the south western part of the island. Wildlife Drakes are the main predators on the island. Drakes are similar to dragons, however, drakes are slimmer, have two large wings, to smaller wings, and are overall smaller than an average dragon. It is said that giants once lived on the island, and there are reminance of giants throughout the island. It's wildlife is similar to that of most of the islands, withl a few exceptions. Some of the major fauna include: crocodiles, bears, gorillas, elephants, and many exotic snakes. Population The Odawara Confederacy used to be in a state of splendid isolation, but when enemy forces from other nations planned to invade the island, they broke their isolation to ask for help. When the war ended, the Confederacy opened their borders as a naval super-power, a member of the Crescent Archipelago, and as a vacationing destonation. Many vacationers took up permanent residence, and in only a few years, the population jumps from only 200,000 to over 14 million. Police The police of the island are trained to use Body Restriction magic against agressive individuals while putting them in restrants. There are several divisions, each specializing in different forms of keeping peace on the island. 'Mage Division' Deals with mage-related crimes including terrorism, mass murder, and other high scale crimes. They are made up of regular people and mages. They utilise anti-mage gear made from the R&D sub-division within the Command and Logistic Division. Unlike the Mage Division in most other islands in the Archipelago, they despise help from mages outside the police department, calling them "vigilante weasels". 'Special Division' They deal with internal affairs such as corruption in the ranks of the department. They are much unliked among the other divisions. 'Enforcement Division' The division that deals with regular crimes such as robbery and assault. They can sometimes cross over into any division except the Special Division. 'PR Division' The division that reports police related actions and events to the public. They keep the police department's reputation in check, making them quite liked among the other divisions. 'Command and Logistic Division' The men and women who run the police and provide and sort equiptment and supplies. Without this division, the police force could not operate correctly. Trivia *The kingdoms are modified names of different teeth, parts of the teeth and teeth conditions. **Incirus is Incisor, Canes is Canine, Premoles is Premolar, Mularia is Molar, and Wisdos is Wisdom Teeth. **Enamlos is Enamel, Plaquday is Plaque, Tartaria is Tartar, and Cavites is Cavity. *The ring currency, Oda's, represents the crown of a tooth. **1 Oda is worth roughly $3.00 USD. Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Island Category:Country